<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light Adaptation by Cronni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702509">Light Adaptation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronni/pseuds/Cronni'>Cronni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legends of Heroes and Villains - BNHA x League of Legends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - League of Legends, Aspect of the Moon, Aspect of the Sun, Aspects, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Crossover, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Fictional Religion &amp; Theology, Introspection, Lunari (League of Legends), M/M, Memories, Mentioned Aspect of War, Mentioned Kurogiri (My Hero Academia), Mentioned Shirakumo Oboro, Mount Targon - Freeform, No Manga Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Past Murder, Past Violence, Pining, Post-Rework League of Legends Lore, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Rivalry, Solari (League of Legends) - Freeform, Takami Keigo | Hawks-centric, White-Haired Todoroki Touya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronni/pseuds/Cronni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keigo wants to help him — save him from a fate worse than death. He knows the tales about the Aspect of War, Kurogiri; how he possessed a young Rakkor, Shirakumo — <em>one of his people </em>—, just to achieve his selfish wishes.</p><p>If that happens again, but this time with the Aspect of the Moon and Touya—</p><p>He needs to help him. Before it’s too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dabi &amp; Takami Keigo | Hawks, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Takami Keigo | Hawks &amp; Todoroki Touya, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Touya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legends of Heroes and Villains - BNHA x League of Legends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light Adaptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll be honest and admit that this second piece wasn't supposed to be ready this soon, but I got so many other ideas and inspiration that I couldn't just not write anything!</p><p>This piece is a companion to the first one, Dark Adaptation (you can see in the title hehe), but you don't actually need to read that one. All works in this series are standalone and will, at most, complement other published or future works.</p><p>(The characters' backstories, visuals and designs are based off the champions from League, while their personality is a mix of both BNHA and League. You don't need to know League to read this, either.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keigo is standing on the edge of a rock near the Mount’s base — close enough that he can see the valley below, but far enough that no one can spot him right away —, when he sees him.</p><p>The night is not his commonplace. He prefers the day — the clear views with the bright, dazzling Sun that blesses him and his people like a warm blanket. Keigo lives for the Sun and its light the same way he lives for his people and their beliefs.</p><p>But there were times, like tonight, when he would find himself restless, wandering around the mountain after the Sun went to make his rightful rest before the eventual dawn. At first, he would tell himself it was for patrolling — the night was when the Lunari would come out, and he needed to be sure his people were safe.</p><p>It was the truth—</p><p>Part of it, at least.</p><p>The other part, however, is one that he refuses to listen to. Because listening would require him something he couldn’t do — recognition and acceptance. It would make him realize that, deep down, he was never able to forget his past and move on from it.</p><p>Make him realize how much he misses the white-haired brat he used to call his friend.</p><p>And he can’t. Even if he wants to, Keigo can’t allow himself to — and it’s not just because of the rebellious nature, or the fact that he followed his friend to Mount Targon’s peak. He doesn’t care about that. He was Keigo’s friend, the only true friend he had, and becoming the Aspect of the Sun after reaching the summit was one of the greatest blessings the blonde could ever ask for.</p><p>Keigo can’t forgive Touya for killing his people, or for pointing a blade — the one given to him by the Aspect of the Moon — towards his throat. Even if a part of him reminds him that Touya spared him.</p><p>He still had some hope after that fight, as he just stood there and watched the other leave. Because Touya had spared him, and he looked confused and scared and maybe it was just the Aspect influencing his violent behavior–</p><p>Only to have his hopes crushed at what he found at the Temple of Solstice when he came back.</p><p>Everything… <em>red</em>.</p><p>So he focuses on his mission, pretends that’s the reason why he’s out so late. Pretends that he is walking around, following the weird sentiment he knows it’s not his — but instead something from a past time, memories that the Aspect of the Sun reveals to him — just so he can complete his mission.</p><p>Take him down and assert the Solari as the right ones in this story. It’s his duty. What his people expect him to do. He killed his mentors, betrayed him and everyone they know. Believing in something wrong.</p><p>Dabi — as his people call him now — is a murderer, a heretic, and he needs to be punished for his crimes.</p><p>And, still, as he spots Touya walking out from the other side, towards the valley below, Keigo doesn’t move.</p><p>He could use this as an opportunity. The man hadn’t noticed him yet, distracted by something — the sky, probably — and it was dark enough that he wouldn’t notice Keigo arriving until he was within range. His golden armor wasn’t the most ideal for stealth, but his speed always makes it work.</p><p>The chances are there, ready for him to take.</p><p>Instead, however, Keigo just watches him. The Moon’s fake light reflecting on the silver armor, his white hair — that makes him think how it fits much better compared to the prior black — moving slightly with the breeze.</p><p>Touya’s posture is relaxed, and he looks so young and peaceful that it makes him remember earlier days. Of nights spent inside the corner of the Solari’s library, discussions about faith turning into mealiness banter that would drag for hours. It was a time that Keigo never understood what was happening — Touya never talked with anyone, but he would still come back to talk with him.</p><p>Their friendship was one of the few things that motivated him the most — and the only thing that hurts him more than the death of his people.</p><p>And now he is just standing there, in the middle of an empty valley, looking at nothing in particular. Not like it would matter if he was.</p><p>Keigo could never focus on something rather than Touya.</p><p>As the taller man turned, posture still relaxed as ever, he felt his heart skip a beat when purple eyes spotted him. His expression was peaceful, almost blissed out, and if wasn’t for the fact he could <em>feel</em> his presence, the blonde would question if what he was seeing has real.</p><p>Receiving the Aspect of the Moon changed Touya. He knows it because the Aspect of the Sun changed him too.</p><p>But as he stared at the man below, Keigo could only see the friend he had. The stubborn boy with raven hair that would always be waiting for him inside a library; even after saying he wouldn’t come back.</p><p>Seeing him makes him remember why he’s doing this.</p><p>It’s not just the Aspect, or the faith, or the people — they matter for him too; it’s his duty to protect them and avenge the ones that are now gone.</p><p>He <em>knows</em> Touya, however. He wants to believe he still does, at least. And no matter how much he tries to, that pointless hope will remain within his soul.</p><p>Keigo wants to help him — save him from a fate worse than death. He knows the tales about the Aspect of War, Kurogiri; how he possessed a young Rakkor, Shirakumo — <em>one of his people </em>—, just to achieve his selfish wishes.</p><p>If that happens again, but this time with the Aspect of the Moon and Touya—</p><p>He needs to help him. Before it’s too late.</p><p>Though he knows Touya won’t accept it. They never agreed with anything about the Lunari and the Solari and it was something it would never change about them — Keigo is not even sure if he wants it to. All he knows is that a fight is inevitable; they’re bound to crash and break for the name of everything they believe in.</p><p>Aspect of the Sun and Aspect of the Moon — two opposites quarreling for the upper hand. It’s his job, his destiny, to spread the Solari’s truth and end the Lunari’s lies.</p><p>But not now. Not yet.</p><p>Keigo lets himself indulge in the ethereal view before he forces his body to turn around and leave. Tells himself he’s leaving just because it’s not the right time — that the other would always have the advantage during nighttime. It doesn’t matter if it’s a lie, just like it doesn’t matter how he feels about the white-haired man.</p><p>During the day or the night, between dawn and dusk—</p><p>Touya will be always there, waiting.</p><p>And Keigo will always come back for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like at this point, 90% of my stories have the introspection tag in it. But oh well- This won't be the last one either.</p><p>Writing this piece and Dark Adaptation was an interesting experience. I wanted to write about the same events by the point of view of two contrasting characters - I hope I made those characters justice ^^</p><p>Next piece is probably be centered around Ionia - more exactly around the Kinkou Order (Deku and Bakugou) and the Shadow Order (Shigaraki and Tokoyami)</p><p>If not, then I'll take a trip to Piltover - see what Yui and Kendo are up to.</p><p>That's it for now; thanks for reading :)</p><p>See ya around!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>